Cassandra
by Troyfan16
Summary: Cassandra is Will Turner's stepsister. She runs away from her abusive father & goes to Will & Elizabeth's home, where she meets Captian Jack Sparrow. Will & Elizabeth leave to help Jack, but what happens when Cassandra turns up on the Pearl?
1. Meet Captian Jack Sparrow

Cassandra

Hey people this is one of my POTC stories but it doesn't have anything to do with my series. For those of you reading my series this story is just being posted until I have more written for some other stuff. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy it and please leave a review. Well here it is the first chapter!

---

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled a man throwing the woman to the floor.

"Leave her alone!" demanded a girl standing between the man and the pile of dress on the floor.

"Get out of my way!"

"No." said the girl poking the man in the chest with the broom handle, "Mother get up." Said the girl trying to help the woman up but keeping an eye on the man.

"Go to your room Cassandra." Said the woman.

"No if I do then I will run away and never come back. He is not my father and even if he was he has no right to hit you or me." Said the girl.

"Stay out of this Cassandra." Said the woman.

"No, I am sick of seeing this man abuse you." Said Cassandra. Cassandra helped the woman to her feet and walked backwards with her to the kitchen.

Her mother pushed her away, "Go to your room Cassandra you are only making it worse." Said the woman.

"By not letting him hit me?" asked Cassandra looking at her mother incredulously.

"Dave, No!" yelled the woman. Cassandra turned in enough time to see the cutting block come flying at her and slam into her arm.

Cassandra bent over holding her arm, "Mother I'm sorry I can't take it anymore. You have to leave him just like I am now." Cassandra turned and ran out of the house for the last time and flew down the driveway to her stepbrother's house.

Cassandra knocked on the door to the blacksmith's shop Elizabeth answered, "Oh he came home drunk again didn't he?"

Cassandra nodded her head, "Yes he did and I am not going back can I stay with you for a couple of nights?"

"Of course you are always welcome here. Ah, we have a guest but let's go into the kitchen and have some tea." Said Elizabeth.

"That would be great." Smiled Cassandra.

"Will come here for a moment!" called Elizabeth.

Will came in smiling and then his eyes fell on Cassandra, "What did he do now?" "Threw a cutting block and hit my arm." Said Cassandra holding up her dress sleeve.

Will looked at the bruise and growled, "I'm going to kill him."

"You will do no such thing William Turner." said Elizabeth, "Come on Cassandra we'll go get that tea." The three walked into the kitchen and Elizabeth started making tea while Will sat at the table across from another man that Cassandra had never seen before. The man was leaning back in his chair with dirty boots on the tabled and a three cornered hat on the table next to his shoes, he had black hair with braids and beads scattered throughout. He had tan skin and dark brown eyes made even darker by the eyeliner that he wore.

He looked Cassandra up and down, "Who is she?"

"A girl that doesn't like being stared at by strange men." Said Cassandra answering for Will. "I meant your name lass." Said the man. "I know what you meant." Said Cassandra. "Why don't you give me your name?" "Because I don't know yours." Said Cassandra. "Tell me you name and I'll tell you mine." Said the man. "You are a pirate." "So?" grinned the man. "Fine we will each say our names on three." Said Cassandra.

"Aye." Said the man.

Cassandra counted to three and neither one of them said anything, "Just like I thought an un-honest pirate." Said Cassandra.

"Better an un-honest pirate that can fight than an un-honest little girl that plays with dolls." Said the man.

"Oh boy." Said Elizabeth setting the teapot on the counter. Cassandra got up and stormed out of the room to the workshop.

Will got up and asked the man, "Anyone you want to leave your treasure to?"

"What do you mea…" Cassandra had come back into the room with a sword in her hand.

"I'm not going to fight a little girl."

"Good thing I'm not a little girl then." Cassandra said coming to the other side of the table.

"Do you even know how to fight?" asked the stranger taking a quick jab at her, Cassandra easily danced out of the way.

"Quite well actually if I beat you, you tell me your name, if I loose I tell you my name." Cassandra said giving the stranger room to come to her side of the table and he did.

"Fine, and a tip never give your opponent room." Said the stranger. "Never underestimate your opponent." Said Cassandra.

"Do you have a comeback for everything?"

"Do you have everything to say?" asked Cassandra.

Will grinned, "I think that you've met your match Jack. She won't give up." By now Cassandra and Jack had seized each other up and were starting to go at each other. Up until what Will had said the stranger had a grin on his face but now he was scowling.

"Aww, I'm sorry Mr. Pirate if I offended you, wait no I'm not." Now the fight had grown to just that and Cassandra and the stranger had worked themselves into the workshop.

Will leisurely followed them calling, "Go easy on him Cass he doesn't know you."

"Ha! I win I know your name." said the stranger taking a few steps back.

"One that's not my name, and two you want to play like that fine." Cassandra said taking a stab at him.

The two continued the fighting, "I thought I established that we are done because I know your name."

"And I thought I established that, that isn't my name Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl." Jack's sword fell to his side.

"You knew who I was and still you fought?" Cassandra jabbed a heel into Jack's right foot then walked passed him handing her sword to Will.

"You can ask Will I'm not easily intimidated." Cassandra skipped off into the kitchen to find Elizabeth humming the pirate song she had taught her.

"Da na na na na na and really bad eggs."

"So what's her name?" asked Jack.

"Oh no, no, no you can ask her that tomorrow." Said Will.


	2. Getting onto the Pearl

Cassandra

Hey everyone here is the second chapter I hope that you enjoy.

REVIEW:

"You can ask Will I'm not easily intimidated." Cassandra skipped off into the kitchen to find Elizabeth humming the pirate song she had taught her.

"Da na na na na na and really bad eggs."

"So what's her name?" asked Jack.

"Oh no, no, no you can ask her that tomorrow." Said Will.

---

NEXT MORNING

"All right William Turner I know you got a pirate in there so let me in!" yelled a voice at the door.

"What do we do about him?" asked Elizabeth.

"I could shoot him." Said Jack hopefully.

"No," said Will "You can't it is James Madison. You do that and you kill us all."

"That whining little baby?" Cassandra asked Will nodded his head. "Well while you all sit here and debate what you are going to do with him I'm going to go do something about it." Said Cassandra getting up.

Everyone followed Cassandra to the kitchen door and waits there to hear what will happen. "Oh dear, James going around banging on the door like that, wake the dead you will."

"Oh Cassandra! I um…" started James.

Will whispered with a grin, "I forgot how much he likes my sister."

"Shhh." said Elizabeth, "They are speaking again."

" I distinctly remember you saying you would take me to the circus and her it is the next to last day before it leaves and you've not taken me." Said Cassandra sadly.

"I…but I'm on a…"

"Nonsense you should have fun once and awhile. In fact I demand we go right now."

"But there is a pirate."

"That is plain foolishness there is no pirate in this house I spent the night here I should know." Said Cassandra.

"Alright, then let us go to the circus." Said James holding out his arm. Jack waited until he heard the door shut then burst out laughing.

"I hope that little dove can keep that act up." Said Jack.

"She'll be fine." Said Elizabeth.

"Cass can keep him busy the rest of the year. He'd throw himself off a cliff for her." Said Will sitting at the table.

"Back to business." Said Jack sitting across from Will.

LATER THAT DAY

Cassandra came back and plopped herself at the kitchen table.

"Will you owe me so much. And you too Mr. Sparrow, James would have stretched your neck if I didn't get him off your trail."

Jack got up and took her hand, "I owe my rouge neck to your lovely swan one." And he bent and kissed her hand.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "And now I must go. Good-bye Will."

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Cassandra asked.

"I wouldn't want your little friend to stretch my neck so I'm going back to my ship."

"He's not my friend and good day to you Mr. Sparrow."

"And to you Miss Cass Turner."

"Cassandra, Cassy for short only my brother can call me Cass."

"As you say luv." Said Jack going out the back door.

"Is he always like that?" "Pretty much." Said Will.

"How is your arm?" asked Elizabeth pulling up the sleeve. It had swollen and was black and blue.

The rest of the day goes by as normal. Instead of going back to her home Cassandra goes upstairs to her 'room'. She gets into bed and drifts into a light sleep. Cassandra woke up and heard a small bang.

"Will we can't just leave her!" Cassandra heard Elizabeth whisper fiercely.

"We have to she can't come. Cassandra will be fine." She woke up at hearing Will refer to her as Cassandra since he never calls her that unless he is upset with her. Cassandra peaks through the door and sees her brother and Elizabeth sneaking down the stairs. She ran to the dresser and quickly and changes into pants and a shirt and a large hat to hide her long brown hair. Cassandra quickly ran down the stairs sure that Will and Elizabeth are gone. She slips her two favorite swords into sheaths and ties them to her belt.

"Teach them to try and leave me." Cassandra muttered locking the doors and windows, and then she went out the back door. Luckily the Black Pearl had not left dock yet and Cassandra started to walk the gangplank.

"Who be ye? And ye best not me in mind to get on the Pearl. Tis bad luck ter have a woman on board." Cassandra grinned taking a pirate accent.

"Aye, I be knowin' what ye mean bad luck all 'round. They be havn' no place on a ship as fine as this one 'ere. You bein' the capt'n of this here vessel?"

Cassandra asked hoping to flatter her way onto the ship. "No ladie buck I ain't."

"Would it be a problem, I be look'n fer work and I have me sights on this 'ere vessel."

"Don't be nowin' of any openings but I'll be seeing' what the capt'n says."

"Mighty grateful of that." Cassandra said grinning.

"What bein your name so as I can introduce you to 'im right and proper."

Cassandra panicked for a moment then said, "Caleb." The man takes you to the captain's cabin and knocks on the door.

"Enter." Cassandra walked in to see Jack's back to you as he is putting a map away, and he is the only one in the room, Cassandra panics for a moment thinking she had made a mistake.

Jack turned and looked her up and down, "Name?"

"Caleb." Said the man behind Cassandra.

"Mr. Gibbs that will be all for now. Go and make sure that Will and Elizabeth are comfortable."

"Yes sir." Said Mr. Gibbs, walking out of the room.

"What do ye do?" asked Jack walking around Cassandra looking her up and down.

She took a deep breath, "Me cookn' ain't to bad. With three older sisters I be knowin a fair bit of sewin', and with me dad want'n me ter be a fancy doc 'n all I know a medical thing or two."

"Well, just tell me who taught you that pirate accent and we will be fine luv."

"Will and Elizabeth." She said taking off her had and letting her hair free.

"It was the accent wasn't it?"

"No you had that down nice luv, but you are too womanly to be mistaken as a man."


	3. Being Followed

Cassandra

Hey here is another chapter I hope that you like it. Oh a note I don't know what Will's middle name is.

---

REVIEW

"Well, just tell me who taught you that pirate accent and we will be fine luv."

"Will and Elizabeth." She said taking off her had and letting her hair free.

"It was the accent wasn't it?"

"No you had that down nice luv, but you are too womanly to be mistaken as a man."

---

Before she could say anything the door opens and aver very handsome guy walks in. He had light brown hair and deep green eyes and very tanned skin. "Ah, Miss Turner, meet our cabin boy Landon Thatcher." Said Jack. Landon strode over and took Cassandra's hand in his.

"Not Mrs. well a beautiful young woman such-as-yourself-should-not be on- a dangerous ship such-as this one." He said kissing her hand with almost each word.

"One," she said pulling her hand from his grasp, "you can stop drooling on my hand." Wiping her hand on her pant leg, "Two I am not looking for a husband at the moment. And especially ones whose words are hovered with honey but drip with poison such as yours. Further more I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Landon turned red and walked out of the room. Jack fell to the floor laughing and wouldn't stop. Cassandra looked out the door to see if there is anyone that can help, and you spot Will.

"Will, I believe Mr. Sparrow is in some trouble." After a bewildered look her ran over.

Will looked at Jack getting up, "Jack what happened?" that sent Jack into a new fit of laughter.

"What did you do?"

"She…she…" but Jack couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh for goodness sake!" exclaimed Cassandra walking out of the cabin onto the deck. There where two men with buckets of water mopping. She picked up a bucket of water and went back into Jack's office. Cassandra picked up Jack and he sat up hitting his head on the bucket and fell back down.

"That'll leave a bruise." Said Cassandra wincing.

"Will put him on the bed and get me some cold water, a rag, and probably be a good idea to get underway before morning gets any closer." Will returned with the rag and water then left. She took off Jack's bandana and pressed the cold cloth to his forehead.

About an hour later Jack started groaning, "What happened?"

"You couldn't stop laughing I threw water on you, you sat up and hit your head on the bucket."

"Why are we moving?" asked Jack trying to sit up. Cassandra pushed him back down.

"You need to rest." Jack didn't know why but he lay back down and closed his eyes. Cassandra continued to clean his forehead still feeling a little bad about hitting Jack. After a few moments Jack was mumbling about fighting and treasure and Cassandra knew he had gone back to sleep.

She decided to leave him alone so that Jack could rest in peace. Cassandra got up and started to go but one of Jack's arms went around her waist.

Cassandra thought he was up now and turned to tell him off for grabbing her waist but Jack mumbled something along the lines of, "Hey come back." She rolled her eyes knowing he was just having a dream, Cassandra tried to pull away from him but he pulled her back down on the bed right on top of him.

Jack in his dream like state started kissing Cassandra who was in a little shock but after a moment started pulling away. Jack pulled her closer and slowly Cassandra started kissing back, and at that exact moment Will walked in. "WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Will. Several things happened at once Jack woke up and dove out of the bed knocking Cassandra to the floor, Elizabeth ran in, and Will stomped over to Jack. Cassandra saw what was coming and as did Elizabeth and the drug Will out of the cabin and Cassandra stayed to deal with Jack.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"You don't remember?" asked Cassandra.

"No." said Jack.

Cassandra told him and said, "You should probably stay here until Will calms down."

"No he's fine. Will is my best mate he wouldn't punch me." Said Jack walking to his door. Jack walked out of the room and met Will who slammed a fist into Jack's jaw.

"William Jacob Turner!" yelled Cassandra stomping up to her brother. Cassandra slapped him and Will stepped back, "What was that for?"

"For hitting Mr. Sparrow." Said Cassandra. Cassandra turned to Jack to look at his bloody lip, Elizabeth trusted Cassandra and said, "Come on Will you need to relax let's go."

"But he…and she…and they…" "He didn't try anything, she can take care of herself and they won't do anything together…at least while your around." Said Elizabeth winking at Cassandra who grinned back.

"That wasn't funny Elizabeth." Said Will allowing himself to be led away.

"Say it."

"Say what?" Cassandra asked.

"I know you are dying to say I told you so."

"No not really. Just angry that you were hurt because of me." Cassandra said looking at Jack's lip.

"Sit down." "

Why?"

"So I can look at your lip better, you are too tall and I can't look at your lip properly unless you sit down."

"Down worry your little swan neck over me luv." Said Jack pulling away.

"Mr. Sparrow sit down."

"Look luv I'm fine I'm a pirate I can handle it." Said Jack waling off. Cassandra decided to be stubborn and follow him and she only got three steps before Landon stepped in her way.

"Look we didn't meet properly before…" She looked over Landon's shoulder to see Jack turned around surprised Cassandra wasn't following him.

"Does the fate of the world depend of us? No wait, it doesn't matter because I still wouldn't not go near you."

Cassandra started walking off Landon grabbed her bruised arm, "That's not a good idea…"

"Let go of my arm, you are hurting me." She said trying to pull away, but he has a vice grip on her arm. Cassandra was hoping that someone would notice and someone did, Jack.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Jack stepping between Cassandra and Landon. Landon let go of her and stepped back. Jack turned to Cassandra and leaned next to her ear but to Landon it looked like he was kissing her cheek.

"Are you alright luv?"

"Quiet fine now Mr. Sparrow, thank-you." Cassandra whispered back.

"Call me Jack."

"As you wish."

"Would I be slapped if I took the courtesy of kissing you?" asked Jack.

Cassandra grinned, "I wouldn't want to put pressure on your lips since I don't know the extent of the damage is."

"I'm sure they'd be fine. In fact they'd…" before he finished the ship jolted and you fell back and Jack fell on top of you. Jack jumped up and ran to the rail, "Mr. Gibbs! Who and what was that?" Mr. Gibbs pulled out a scope.

"Unknown ship but they be havin' black sails just at we do sir. Hit the deck!" Jack pulled Cassandra down and they rolled together out of the way of barrels and cannon balls. They stopped at Will's feet.

"What is it Jack?" asked Will helping Cassandra and Jack up. "Unknown ship, black sails. Get her with Elizabeth." Said Jack pushing Cassandra into Will's arms.

"I will teach them to blow holes in my ship!" he said before running across the Pearl yelling orders.

Will took her to a small but cozy room, "Oh good you are safe." Said Elizabeth. Will had left and Cassandra told her what happened. "Oh dear I knew that boy was trouble. I don't have a clue as to why Jack let him on the ship in the first place."

"It's quiet." Said Cassandra.

"Too quiet." Agreed Elizabeth. The two women grabbed two swords each.

"On the count of three…" whispered Elizabeth, and then she mouthed

'One…two…three' Elizabeth and Cassandra burst out of the small cabin jaws dropping to the deck at the sight before them.


	4. JeanLuc And Woman Overboard

Cassandra

Well here it is another chapie! I am sorry for such a delay in the posting of the chapters it was part waiting on more reviews and part trying to get on the computer. I will try to get the chapters up a lot faster which I usually have a fair habit of so I will go ahead and let you read. Oh before you do I just wanted to say a big THANK-YOU to all of the people that read and review you are the people that keep me posting!

---

REVIEW

"On the count of three…" whispered Elizabeth, and then she mouthed

'One…two…three' Elizabeth and Cassandra burst out of the small cabin jaws dropping to the deck at the sight before them.

---

Men were boarding the ship and most of them were being greeted with handshakes or hugs. Elizabeth storms over to Will and Jack and Cassandra follows equally mad. "Decided to have a party while we wonder if you are even alive?"

"Liz honey…"

"Don't you Liz honey me William Turner." Jack started snickering, "Don't you act like you are innocent in this either Jack Sparrow." Said Cassandra turning on him.

"Ah the same thing I told them my dear Madams." The two women turn to see a man dressed in French navel uniform. He had soft brown hair with little streaks of gray at the temples.

" I'm not a madam, I am a mademoiselle." Said Cassandra. (For those that don't know French madam is a woman that's married and a Mademoiselle is a woman that is not.)

"How lucky for me then." He said bending over her hand. "So you think." Cassandra said taking her hand from his. The man laughed a deep laugh, " A real feu diable."

"I am not a fire devil!" Cassandra said stabbing the ship with one of her swords.

Jack laughed then said, "More like a she devil." Cassandra turned her fury onto Jack, "Don't get me started on you Jack Sparrow. I beat you in a swords match once before so don't make me do it again in front of more than just Will."

Jack turns red and stomps off to his cabin. The French commander laughed, "And that I do believe that is the first time I've seen Jack turn red. What is your name mademoiselle I would be greatly pleased to have the name of the woman that did that." "

Cassandra Turner. Et tu Monsieur?"

"Tu parle tres bien francais."

"Merci." Said Cassandra with a small curtsy, "Tu nom?"

"Monsieur Jean-Luc."

"Beau nom." Smiled Cassandra. (Translation: Cass- And you sir? The Guy- You speak very good French. Cass- Thank-you. Cass- Your name? Guy- Mr. Jean-Luc Cass- Beautiful name)

"Would you mind speaking English for the rest of us?" asked Will smiling.

"Sorry Will." Said Cassandra with a smile.

"Are you sure that you are not married to Jack? The Jack I knew didn't listen much less blush and storm off because of a some woman."

"No sir I am sure that we are not together nor will we in the near or far future." Said Cassandra.

- That Night At Dinner

"More rum woman!" Cassandra took a mug of rum and dumped it on the man's head. The men around him burst with laughter.

"Mademoiselle Turner!" Cassandra walked and side stepped her way to Jean-Luc's side.

"Oui Monsieur?"

"Come sit down and relax, a fine cook such as yourself should get a break. Do you not think so Jack?"

"I suppose…" Cassandra sat next to Jean-Luc.

"Good I was oh so dreaming for your approval Mr. Sparrow." Ever since the incident Jack had been giving Cassandra chores to do and had been really rude about it.

Cassandra put some food on her plate and then she said, "Please excuse me I am going to take my dinner on the deck."

"Ah, you will be missed." Said Jean-Luc." "I'm sure not missed by Mr. Sparrow."

"What did I say to call me woman?"

"I will address you as I choose and you will address me as Miss Turner. Beside the fact you are too drunk to be giving orders to anyone." Cassandra said getting up and dancing her way to the stairs that led to the deck. Cassandra sat down on a barrel and started eating her dinner. Someone came up be hind her and Cassandra turned to see Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Are you alright Cassy?"

"A little tired much other then that I am quite fine. I am free and away from that horrid excuse for a step-father."

" I mean the way Jack was treating you today. Did you say something to him?"

"No I didn't. I'm used to that kind of treatment it was a small step above the way my step-father treated me." Said Cassandra with a sigh.

Cassandra stood, "Elizabeth would you mind taking my plate? I am tired and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Of course sweetie. Go get some sleep." Cassandra handed her plate to Elizabeth she was like a second mom or an older sister to Cassandra and she was most defiantly to only one that could get away with calling her sweetie. Elizabeth gave Cassandra a sad smiled, as she walked away to her cabin that was connected to Will's and Elizabeth's.

-Elizabeth's View

"Are you pleased with yourself?" asked Elizabeth turning around; Jack was standing in the shadows. Jack wouldn't look at Elizabeth.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself? Ask Will how bad the step-father was and maybe you'll feel worse." Said Elizabeth going to the dinning hall/kitchen area.

-In Dinning Hall

Jack sat next to Will, "So how was the dad?" Jack asked.

" Cass's?"

"Yea."

"We have different dads. But Cass's dad made mom feel like a princess, one of the best guys I know."

"So Elizabeth was wrong about him then." Said Jack relaxing a bit.

"Elizabeth knows her step-dad. Cass's dad died before Elizabeth got to meet him."

"But the step-dad is an ok guy though." seemed to ask Jack hopefully.

"The devil in flesh. Ask Cassandra to show you her arm. The bastard threw a chopping block at her. He yelled and beat poor Cass and mom. Oh and on top of all that make them clean almost all day. Mom couldn't or wouldn't do anything. Cass however yelled, screamed, and fought him every step of the way. Running away half the time to the shop, surprised you never met her before as often as she has been there."

"Sounds like she's been through hell." Said Jean-Luc entering the conversation.

"That she did. I tried to get her to move in with Elizabeth and I but she wouldn't leave mom."

" A real angel and trooper." Said Elizabeth sitting next to Will.

"And you had her working all day without hardly a break to breath." Finished Elizabeth.

William and Jean-Luc asked at the same time, "And why is that?" "Let me answer." Said Elizabeth, "Because she made him blush."

Will and Jean-Luc stood up. "I thought she had said something to you that was offending."

"Oui, so did I not because you got embarrassed for the first time in your life."

"Well…she…I…" Will looked like he would hit Jack again, Jean-Luc let out a string of profanity in French.

"Come on Jack." Said Will, Jack, Jean-Luc, and Elizabeth followed. Will knocked on Cassandra's door. Cassandra opened the door with half opened eyes curious at what everyone is doing at her door.

"Is there a party that I didn't know about?" Cassandra asked yawing.

"Cassandra give me your left arm." Said Will.

"Alright but I don't see wh…" There was a mixed gasp and growl from Jack and Jean-Luc.

"It's just a little bruise, it's not a big deal."

"And my ship is just a bath toy." Said Jean-Luc tearing his gaze from her arm.

"Be careful you might be set to swabbing the deck twice for that…what did you say Mr. Sparrow? Oh yes stupid-smart mouth. By the way sir is an oxymoron." What Cassandra had said added fuel to the flames. Jean-Luc and Elizabeth had to hold Will back from Jack's throat.

"I ought to kill you!" yelled Will.

"I didn't know." Said Jack backing away.

"Mr. Sparrow I think that you should retire to your cabin now."

"Thank-you Cas…"

"Miss Turner." Jack looked a little hurt and Cassandra almost felt bad, _almost._

"As you wish Miss Turner." Said Jack walking away.

"I'm fine let me go." said Will. Jean-Luc and Elizabeth carefully let go. The second they let go of him Will dove on Jack. Will and Jack started punching each other getting closer to the rail of the ship.

Will had his back to the rail and Cassandra started pulling on his arm, "Will this is…' Will ripped his arm from Cassandra's grasp. This in turn caused her to trip backwards and fall into the great wide expanse know as the ocean.

Water burned her mouth and nose Cassandra immediately started struggling. She laid flat on her back and made a mental to thank Elizabeth for teaching her how to swim. Someone dove into the water next to her and put a very strong arm around her waist, Cassandra kept her eyes closed.

"Damn it Jack if anything happened…."

"Shut your mouth Will." Cassandra heard Jack say feeling his breath on her face.

"Is she breathing alright?" asked Jean-Luc.

"I'm breathing fine but I'd be better if I had room to breath." Cassandra said with her eyes still closed. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the relieved dark brown eyes of Jack, Jack helped Cassandra up.

"Now whatever your guys' deal is get over it please. I will not be thrown into the ocean every time you have an argument. Will I love you but damned to hell you just threw me in the ocean. Jack you'd best get it into that dumb ass skull of yours that I am not you're your little servant. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen I am going to bed. And Will that doesn't mean come pound on my door to show my bruise to whoever you want." With that Cassandra stomped off.

"It's all your fault Jack." Said Will.

"No fighting!" yelled Cassandra.

"That is I believe the first time I've heard her curse." Said Elizabeth.

"It's the first I've heard." Said Will, "And I've know her nineteen years."

"She looked a little like a soaked cat when she was yelling at us." Said Jack.

Will let out a small laugh, "Yea especially when she called you a dumb ass."

"Come on you two let's get you cleaned up." Said Elizabeth. Jack and Will followed her laughing and joking like the best of friends.


	5. Party

Cassandra

Hey here you go next chapter please review I'd really appreciate it. Here it is without further delay the next part!

REVIEW:

"No fighting!" yelled Cassandra.

"That is I believe the first time I've heard her curse." Said Elizabeth.

"It's the first I've heard." Said Will, "And I've know her nineteen years."

"She looked a little like a soaked cat when she was yelling at us." Said Jack.

Will let out a small laugh, "Yea especially when she called you a dumb ass."

"Come on you two let's get you cleaned up." Said Elizabeth. Jack and Will followed her laughing and joking like the best of friends.

---

-NEXT MORNING

"What do you want me to do?" asked Cassandra following Jack.

"Nothing luv."

"Is this because of you feeling guilty about knocking me into the ocean? I am just fine. And if it is because of the bruise my arm is feeling almost normal again."

"Will was the one who knocked you into the ocean luv, I am the one that saved you and Will would kill me if I so much as made you look at a mop and bucket."

"You didn't seem to mind it yesterday and neither did Will. And since when is Jack Sparrow afraid of Will Turner?"

"Ah but Will had thought you said something you shouldn't have. And I don't fear your brother just have a healthy respect for him."

"Ok I get that but why did you make me do it? Not that I did a lot of the work anyways. Some of the crew and some of the men from the Salvager helped quite a bit. They all said something about it not being right a girl doing all that work."

"Oh and who were these fine gentlemen?" asked Jack.

"As if I would tell you and get them in trouble. Well if you won't give me something to do then I shall have to find something on my own." Said Cassandra skipping off.

She stopped in front of Jean-Luc, "Bonjour. Ca va?"

"Ca va, et toi?"

"Bein merci." She smiled. (Translation: Cassandra: Hello How are you? Jean-Luc: Alright, and you? Cass: Good thank-you) Cassandra stood on her toes and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, and then she skipped to the other side of the ship. Cassandra saw a man tying knots in rope and walked over to him.

"Could you teach me?" The man didn't show any signs of hearing her.

"Excuse me sir?"

"You are waistin' you time miss."

"And why's that?" asked Cassandra turning to the man addressing her.

"Because he's deaf."

"Oh dear." She said looking at the man.

"Does he know sign language?"

"No."

"Alright then I shall teach him." Cassandra said sitting down in front of the man.

"Can he read lips?" Cassandra asked the man.

"Yea, but you are wasting your time." The man shook his head and walked away. Cassandra gave the man sitting a sweet smile and he returns with a grin. Cassandra points to the untied rope to the knotted rope and finally to herself.

"Teach me." She said. He nodded his head and smiled the biggest smile Cassandra had ever seen. The man's handed Cassandra a length of rope and she tries to copy what he is doing but somehow ties her hands together. The man made a noise that sounded a lot like a laugh.

Cassandra glared at him and held out her arms so he could untie her hands. With a few tugs he had her arms free and he handed Cassandra the rope.

He slowly went through the steps again and Cassandra is proud when she comes out with the knot that the man was teaching her. Cassandra gave him a hug and smile feeling very accomplished. However it darkened, as did the man's face. Cassandra gave him a confused look and he nods to someone behind her.

"What do you want Landen?" Cassandra asked coldly.

"Why are you with him?"

"Because I can and I want to learn. Now excuse yourself and leave me alone."

"There is a lot I could teach you."

"No, I don't believe so. It would require more brains than a fish." Said Cassandra looking at the man with the ropes. He obviously understood what happened according to the amused look on his face, Cassandra gave him a secretive wink.

However he leapt up and nimbly dove over Cassandra. "Oh goodness." Said Cassandra when she saw the two men fighting. At the top of her voice Cassandra yelled, "Mr. Sparrow!"

After she saw Jack and Will sprinting to her she turned back to the fight. By now both men had bloody noses and a few bruises, however Landen looked far worse. Jack pulled back the man who had been teaching Cassandra and Will had Landen.

Now there was a crowd to see what had happened. Jack let go of him and stood in front of him and mouth, 'What happened?' The rope man pointed to Landen discussed then punched his fist into his head and then pointed at Cassandra. Jack repeated what the rope man did and he nodded his head. Will had let go of him and Jack slowly turned on Landen, Cassandra just realized what the rope man meant.

"Why you low pig!" screamed Cassandra jumping onto Landen clawing his face. Landen started crying immediately. Someone tried to pull her off but Cassandra elbowed the person in the nose. Cassandra went back to taking her anger and frustration out on Landen. Finally someone picked her up and set Cassandra in a barrel of cold water. Cassandra took deep breaths and see Jack standing there with a bloody nose.

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right." Said Jack helping Cassandra out of the water.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Samson has a cut or two a bloody lip, Landon I don't think will ever mentally recover what happened. Half me crew nearly died from laughter, and all I have is a bloody nose."

"Let me see." Cassandra said. All of this time Cassandra didn't notice Jack's hands are still on her hips.

"It doesn't seem that bad."

"Well it feels bad." Said Jack.

"I thought a pirate like you could take it." Cassandra said pulling herself away.

"Watch your mouth Miss or I'll..."

"One it's Miss Turner and two you said so yourself that if you so much as make me took at a bucket Will would kill you. Ciao, Mr. Sparrow."

Cassandra smiled and skipped off to her room. "You are the most confusing woman I have ever met." Whispered Jack. Cassandra turned and grinned then went back to going to her room. Jack grinned wondering if she had heard him, but she was too far away she couldn't have could she?

"That's Jack to you!" he yelled. Jack hit his forehead when he realized what he said.

"She is a handful no?" asked Jean-Luc.

"As you said before a real fire devil." Said Jack.

"But you mean that in a very loving way." Jack shook his head, " I do not Jean-Luc."

"A man like me doesn't deserve a girl like her. Besides she wouldn't want the kind of life I have to offer."

"A heart deserves what it wants. Besides you wouldn't know unless you asked. Monsieur William's wife doesn't seem to mind this life." He said nodding to Elizabeth and Will holding hands and seeing them Jack felt a tug in his heart.

"Also what is so bad about this life hmm? I am not thinking it is as bad as you think my friend." Jean-Luc slapped Jack on the shoulder and walked away.

"Damn to the depths with the French." Said Jack shaking his head.

-COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

- Jean-Luc and his crew's last night on the Pearl after the party they are going back to their ship the Slavagor

Cassandra took a breath and sat on a barrel next to Jean-Luc.

"I shall truly miss your company." Said Cassandra.

"It has been wonderful to have met you as well Mademoiselle Turner. I am sure however that Jack is making you feel at home so to speak."

"You are not like any pirate."

"I believe you are dancing around the subject Mademoiselle."

"I know, Mr. Sparrow is fine but I don't think he is liking me too much. I think he looks at me like a doll." Jean-Luc gave Cassandra a questioning look.

" He seems to think that if h touches me that I will breach. That is not true, I'm a lot less fragile then I look. It is just angering for me to have him treat me like that."

Cassandra let out a sigh, "Oh well I suppose he will always look at me that way. Dance with me?"

"How could I say no?" he asked holding out his hand. After a dance Samson came and cut in and Jean-Luc went and sat next to Jack.

"She thinks that you look at her as a porcline doll and that quote, 'if he touches me that he will break me.' End quote. That is what she thinks you think."

"I do not." Said Jack with a slightly guilty look on his face. "I know you to be a pirate and a good man not a liar Jack." Said Jean-Luc shaking his head.

"I'm not lying. I just don't know." Said Jack watching Cassandra laugh and dance with Samson. As Cassandra and Samson were about to pass by Jean-Luc 'accidentally' pushed Jack in front of Cassandra and Samson.

"Ah hello good sir." Cassandra said with a curtsied. Jack looked like he was going to kill Jean-Luc who was giving him an innocent grin.

Cassandra looked at Samson he smiles and nods his head, Cassandra turned back to Jack and held up her hands.

Jack took her hands and puts his other hand around Cassandra's waist and the two danced around the deck.

"I don't believe it would kill you to have some fun Mr. Sparrow."

"I don't suppose it would kill you to call me Jack."

"No I suppose not since you yelled it at me a couple of nights ago. I will call you Jack and you can call me Cass." Jack let out a snicker.

"And what is so funny about that name?"

"Nothing luv. But I thought that you said only Will could call you Cass."

"If you would rather call me Miss Turner…"

"Cass is fine." Said Jack in a rush.

Cassandra laughed, "You can call me Cassandra if that suits you better."

"Thank-you, I see that you and Samson are getting along well." Said Jack.

"Oh yes I've even been teaching him how to write and sign language."

"A literal pirate? Dear me soon you'll be teaching the whole crew."

" Not all of them just the chef, his helpers, Samson, that little boy always running around, the twins, that man who is always in the crows nest his name is blown from my mind at this moment, Mr. Gibbs, let's see who else oh, that terribly short man, and that man with the adorable parrot, and I do believe that is all of them." Said Cassandra smiling.

"Lass that sounds like the whole crew."

"Everyone except you, Will, Elizabeth and Landon. Oh yes and I have had some of the men from the Salvager come to some of the classes."

"Does Jean-Luc know?" asked Jack with raised brows.

"Oh yes in fact he made a few of his men come so that he said they could become literate seadogs. And who better then the angle of the Black Pearl?"

"Damn French." Muttered Jack.

"Jealous?"

"Well no but…"

"Jack! You've had the honor of my sister's presence to long." Said Will walking up to them.

"Well it's an honor I'd like to keep giving." Cassandra said smiling at Will.

Will looked at them and said, "Play nice and don't make me regret this." Will shook his head and walked away.

"Is it just me or is he actually trusting me alone with you?"

"He's trusting us luv." Said Jack with a small amount of disbelief in his voice, "Is that a good or bad thing luv?"

"Well we could be tempted to do well…do…"

"By god the smart mouth of the Turner family is too scared to talk about kissing."

"I am not." Cassandra said blushing, and looking down.

"Yes you are." grinned Jack accusingly as they walked away from the party.

"Am not." Said Cassandra with a pouty tone. She looked out over the ocean.

"I'll prove it." She murmured.

"What did you say?" asked Jack. A gunshot went off and there was screaming and yelling.

"What the…" Jack tapered off.

"What?" asked Cassandra.

"Cassandra go."

"But…"

"Cass go." Cassandra looked down and there were a pair of boots behind Jack.

"I love you Jack." Cassandra pulled Jack's head to hers and started kissing him. Then Cassandra jumped over the side of the ship pulling Jack with her into the freezing water.


	6. Naptime

Cassandra

Hey everyone here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy. Quick note I know that Will's mom died in the film and that's one of the things I changed a bit since I didn't want to make Will a twin, sorry if that had bothered anyone.

REVIEW:

"What did you say?" asked Jack. A gunshot went off and there was screaming and yelling.

"What the…" Jack tapered off.

"What?" asked Cassandra.

"Cassandra go."

"But…"

"Cass go." Cassandra looked down and there were a pair of boots behind Jack.

"I love you Jack." Cassandra pulled Jack's head to hers and started kissing him. Then Cassandra jumped over the side of the ship pulling Jack with her into the freezing water.

---

"Damn to hell I thought I told you to run! Not to get all over me and making love confessions!"

Cassandra put a hand over Jack's mouth, "Shhh! Do you want them to know where we are?" Cassandra took her hand off his mouth. She started to swim back up to the ship.

"I thought you couldn't swim."

"Never said that."

"What are you doing?" asked Jack.

"Well since I figured you would need your ship to do whatever you want to do, I was going to get it back." Said Cassandra.

"Not by yourself you aren't." said Jack swimming after Cassandra. Luckily the Pearl had not moved and the two swam around to the back of the ship.

"Did you know what was going to happen?" Jack asked her as Cassandra handed him the end of a rope.

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack would you like to get the ship back? I don't know about you but I'd like a way home other than swimming."

"Fine but as soon as I win back the Pearl then you'll be tellin' me everything." Said Jack.

"Unzip my dress." Said Cassandra turning around in the water.

"What?"

"Just do it I can't climb up the rope or fight looking like a wet cat. Isn't that what you and Will called me a few nights ago?"

"Will's going to kill me." Muttered Jack.

"He will not, just throw you overboard to the sharks." She said with a smile starting to climb the rope.

"I've tied a couple of swords to the back of the ship."

"How much longer can the rope hold us?"

"As long as I want but I don't think we will get far on the sip since they are watching us." Cassandra nodded to the group of men waiting for them on the deck. When they got up they pushed Cassandra and to the side and grabbed Jack. She saw most of the crew tied up to the mass.

Cassandra saw Samson with a bloody lip and she signed, 'Are you ok?' Samson nodded then grinned. Cassandra started to tip toe to the tied up men.

"Stop where you are Miss Turner."

Cassandra straightened up, "Why? Why did you do it?" turning to face Landon. "Mad about the cuts to your pretty little face? Good because I'm not." Smirked Cassandra. It was true Landon still had red marks all over his face and bits of hair missing.

"What have you done with Jean-Luc and his crew? I am sure that they did not approve of this willingly."

"Some of them are tied up some of them decided to lend a hand. Their captain is down in the brig he was becoming too tiresome." Said Landon.

" What of my brother and Elizabeth?"

"With Jean-Luc."

"Leave Jack alone." Cassandra said risking a glance at the men hitting Jack.

"Humor me as to why I should?" said Landon.

"I'll fight you for it."

"You'd fight for this kind of life? This ship this dog?" he asked gesturing towards Jack. Cassandra looked at Jack and he was on his knees. Jack had a bloody lip, nose, and he was doubled over as much as he could with men holding his shoulders.

"I would do anything for Jack and his life."

"And you have lived how long in this life? A week?"

"I have lived more in this week then you could imagine." Said Cassandra suddenly felt all of the adrenaline pumping. She looked at Jack who was smirking and looking very proud of Cassandra.

"I have a deal for you." Landen's eyebrows went up.

"I will fight you and all of your followers." Landen fell over laughing.

"But whoever I can hold for thirty seconds at the same time you give us weapons to fight you with."

Once Landen gained his composure he said, "Deal."

"Now let Jack go." The men laughed again but on Landen's orders they let Jack go. He stood next to Cassandra and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Hope you are up to a sword fight Mr. Sparrow."

"Jack."

"Is it a deal then?" Cassandra asked in a loud voice.

Cassandra held out a hand, Landen looked at it and shook it saying, "Why of course I need a good laugh."

"Yes the poor little English princess," said Cassandra bending the standing with Jack over her shoulder, "Can't lift a finger and do a thing. Doesn't know how to do anything but dance and flirt." Said Cassandra with a smirk. Cheers of encouragement came from the crew, some of the men behind Landen looked to be silently cheering for her as well.

" The poor girl probably can't even fight, but you will find that out in about twenty seconds." Said Cassandra looking Landen in the eye. She slowly counted down and when she sped up her counting Cassandra stopped and started over.

She counted to forty Cassandra set a slightly embarrassed Jack down. "I have gone past my part. Now those of you that have joined him wish to leave and join back you may. I promise that you shall have a fair time to plead your case to the Captain." A few of the men looked tempted.

Cassandra saw Mouse (a little kid) in the group, "What has he promised you? Is it worth risking your life over?" Mouse looked like he was going to cry.

He started walking to Cassandra and Jack, "Don't listen to her! She is a woman!" Mouse stopped in the middle of them.

"A woman that just held a full grown man on her shoulder around a minute." Mouse stepped to Cassandra a couple of steps.

"Still a mere woman." Cassandra grinned Landen's grip on the men was weakening.

"Well this mere woman swears a death threat to you and all of those that choose to follow you…" Mouse ran to Cassandra's side.

"If you thought I was trouble when I clawed your face with my bare hands wait till you see what I can do with a sword. You have no earthly conception of what I could do to your pretty little face with a sword."

Now three of the eight men beside Landen stood next to Cassandra, Jack, and Mouse.

She took a dagger that had been strapped to her ankle and handed it to Mouse, "Go let the crew go, Jarrett go with him." Landen started turning pale.

"Stop them!"

"You didn't say no nuthin 'bout fighting a woman. I may be a pirate but even I gots to be havin some starnders. Sides Miss Turner cooks some of the best grub I ever had in me 'hole life." Said a man going to help Jarrett and Mouse with the crew. A moment later the crew was free.

"Give it up Landen it's over."

"If I go down then one of you are coming with me!" he yelled hysterically pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Cassandra.

"Nobody move or she'll die!" he yelled.

Jack took small steps with his hands in a defensive gesture, "Look Lan…"

"Don't move or I'll kill you to!" Jack stopped. Someone moved on Landen's right just hardly in his eyesight. He pointed the gun at Cassandra, she closed her eyes and Cassandra heard a gun go off. She didn't feel anything. 'Am I in heaven?' she wondered. She opened her eyes to see a body fall to the ground.

"Samson!" screamed Cassandra. Cassandra fell to her knees and turned him on his back. Samson gave Cassandra a mile wide smile and signed something to her and Cassandra started crying even harder. Samson's eyes close and his ragged breathing slowed to a stop.

"I'm going to kill the bastard!" yelled Cassandra standing up. Jack holds Cassandra in his arms and she sank to her knees. Jack sat there rocking her back and forth with Cassandra in his lap petting her head.

"You're safe luv, it's over."

Next Day (Jean-Luc and his men are gone. Just in case you didn't get

in case you didn't get it Landen was killed.

They sewed Samson in some extra tarp and Jack said a few words then they threw him into the ocean. Jack held Cassandra in his arms and Cassandra started crying all over again.

"What did he tell you before he left?" asked Jack in a small voice.

"H…he said that…that..oh Jack! It's all my fault." Cassandra said sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's alright you don't have to say luv." "I ha…have to…to say it or…or I'll burst." She said with many sniffles.

"Then sit down luv." Said Jack sitting her down at a barrel and kneeling in front of her.

Cassandra closed her eyes, "He said that no one could hurt his perfect angel. And he thanked me for being nice." With that Cassandra lost her composure again and a flood of tears began.

Jack picked her up in his arms and took Cassandra to her cabin. Jack laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Get some sleep luv. You've been through a lot. Good-night." Jack kissed Cassandra's forehead and left, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Miss Turner?" Cassandra opened her eyes and saw a very dirty face staring back at her.


	7. Teaching The Crew

Cassandra

Here you go another chapter hope that you enjoy!

REVIEW:

"Get some sleep luv. You've been through a lot. Good-night."

Jack kissed Cassandra's forehead and left, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Miss Turner?" Cassandra opened her eyes and saw a very dirty face staring back at her.

---

Cassandra jumped and started to scream but then she saw Jack. She sat up and saw that about half the crew is packed into her room. Cassandra looked at Jack with a confused look on your face but Jack didn't show anything.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I er..um…we wanted to um…"

"You've got five minutes scallywag so hurry it up." Said Jack in a cold voice throwing Cassandra off a bit.

"We wanted to give you sumthin ter say sorry 'bout what happ'n to ya. So um…"

"Jarrett drew this for you seein' how we don't got any…"

"Do not have any." Cassandra corrected him.

"Don't have any of them in the middle of the ocean." The man that was speaking held up a beautiful picture of flowers.

Cassandra smiled, "Thank-you."

"Oh 'n Mouse made this." He said holding out a small cake. She smiled even wider, "And from the rest of us." He held out a card that said, 'We R Sry'. Cassandra opened the card and on the inside were a few signatures.

There were a few signs, "What are these?"

"The men's mark. Fer the ones that ain't smart…"

"For the ones that is not smart. And you are all very capable men." Said Cassandra.

"One more minute." Said Jack.

"Oh um some of us would be wonderin' if'n you'd teach us…"

"You have no right to ask anything of her!" yelled Jack so angrily that Cassandra jumped slightly in her bed.

"I know but we want ter be learnin' men so as we can pa as good as a pirate as…"

"Minute is up now out!" yelled Jack throwing the men out.

Jack started to leave, "Mr. Sparrow would you be so kind as to bring me two plates and a knife?"

"Of course anything for my beautiful sawn." Jack came back with the plates and the knife and Cassandra cut a piece for Jack and for herself.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About two days." Cassandra almost choked on the cake in her mouth.

"You must be joking Mr. Sparrow."

"I am quite serious and I thought we agreed you'd call me Jack."

"You let me teach the whole crew to read and write and you can call me anything you want." Said Cassandra.

"Call me pet names for four days and you can do just about anything you want on this ship."

" If that's all you want honey then of course. Anything for Jackie poo!" said Cassandra pinching one of his cheeks.

"Fine." Jack's mouth claimed Cassandra's finally he pulls away.

"Dear?"

"Yes?" asked Jack with a cocky grin on his face.

"Here is some more sweet for you." Cassandra took the rest of the cake on her plate and smashed it into his face. She got up and walked out on deck. Immediately a group of men run up to her.

"Yes?"

"We just wanted to make sure you are alright." Said one man.

"Should you be up what happened must have been tiring." Commented another man.

"When can you teach us ter be smart?" asked a third.

A fourth man smacked him on the head exclaiming, "Idiot! The captain said she ain't gotta do no nothing!"

"No need to worry about him. We made a deal so that all of you that would like to you may attend class at the stern of the ship in five minutes. And those of you men who are not free now I will have another class in the evening after dinner."

- Five Minutes Later. Cassandra has paper, and writing utensils and ten people show up to the class.

"Alright settle down." To Cassandra's amazement they did and sat on the rows of barrels she had set up.

"Now I would like those of you that are able to read and write to raise your hand." Three men raised their hand.

"Ok how many of you know how to write your name?" Four men raised their hands.

"How many of you want to?" They all raised their hands.

"Good." Cassandra said smiling.

"Now repeat after me. A…B…C…" An hour later all of the men, plus some men that came five minutes after Cassandra started, could repeat the alphabet to her.

"Bravo to you all! I am very pleased with the progress that you are all making." Smiled Cassandra. Jack snickered he stood behind the class.

"Look sweetness I appreciate your joy for learning but if you don't want to help then please leave. All of the gentlemen have worked very hard and I am proud of all of them."

Cassandra felt the men's chest puff out at her compliment. Jack shook his head and walked away. "Just ignore the silly wit. Now let's learn how to write the first three letters of the alphabet."

"Miss Turner?" asked a man raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"How many letters are there again in the alphabet?"

"Twenty six, but we shall only take it a few letters each lesson." Cassandra said with a smile. After dinner there were three men that joined the class. Cassandra taught them the alphabet while the others worked on writing A, B, and C. Luckily Elizabeth decided to help, however Will like Jack thought it was a lost cause.

-Three Days Later

"So dear," Cassandra asked Jack through her teeth, "What is this little slice of heaven called?" 'Just one more day of this pet name calling.' Thought Cassandra.

"Tortuga."

"And why are we here?"

"For supplies and for the men to relax a bit 'fore we head out again."

"And just where would that be my sweet?"

"Nothing to worry about Cassy poo."

"Miss Turner to you."

"Back to such formalities shame."

They put the gangplank down, "Ladies first." Said Jack with a mock bow.

"Once again age before beauty." Cassandra said with a curtsy.

"Well listen to me. Stay as close to me at all times as often as possible."

Cassandra knew Jack was just trying to protect her but she spoke before she could stop herself, "Aww poor Jacky poo afraid I might gallop off with the first sweet face I see? Well don't worry it is usually the second or third sweet face that I choose." Immediately Cassandra regretted her words. Jack showed a flash of pain and sadness then he worse his emotional mask.

"Fine you'll either stay with Will or stay on the ship in your cabin."

"Jack I'm sorry…" but her words fell on deaf ears as Jack walked down the gangplank. Cassandra felt like she was going to cry but her pride wouldn't let her in front of anyone, and Cassandra went back to her room.

Later in the night Cassandra changed her mind and changed into her tunic, pants, boots and put her hat on.

---

"She's being impossible Will!" said Jack taking a gulp of his rum.

"And you aren't such a simpleton these last couple of days."

"Aye she's been doing good with the little deal of ours." Said Jack grinning to himself. "Oh?" asked Will with raised brows. Jack told Will about the deal that he had made with Cassandra and Will shook his head. "It's not like we like each other or anything like that." Will sighed, "Just don't hurt her Jack or I'll have to hurt you." Said Will drinking some rum.

---

Cassandra walked into the pub and saw Will and Jack talking.

---

"So what do I say to her?" asked Jack out loud then he answered his own question and Cassandra only heard this part of the conversation, "I never want to see her again and that I think she is a child and should act her age?"

Cassandra's jaw dropped, she turned and ran out of the pub.

"Of course not. You need to work on your lying though. Especially if that's what ya plan on saying to Cassandra, she is good at picking up on that."

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't lying then."

"Jack admit it you like her the smallest bit and I'll be happy."

"Well you'll be sad fer a long time, cos I ain't ever going ter say nothing 'bout her."

"Then never blush when she laughs or smiles at you. Never be moody when she's upset with you. Never try to cheer her up when she's homesick. And never kiss her ever again." Said Will with a triumphant look on his face.

"Captain Jack's Sparrow doesn't blush, nor am I moody when Cass is upset. I was just being hospitable since she is homesick. The kissing I never did."

"I saw you two right before she pulled you overboard and then there was that kiss in your cabin. You do blush and you were pretty upset with every little thing the day she shoved cake in your face." Said Will taking the last drink of his rum. Jack opened his mouth but closed it again.

"I suppose I was a tiny bit unreasonable." Mumbled Jack.

"Well just to let you know she tried to tell you sorry tonight when we were leaving the ship. I suppose you didn't see her about to start crying." Said Will getting up.

Jack looked down at his empty mug. "Does this mean I have to…"

"Yep."

"But can't I just…"

"Nope."

"Are you sure I can't…"

"Yes." Jack heaved a sigh, "Let me get another mug ter add to me strength. I'll be following you along sharpish like when I've finished."

"Will!" They turned to see Elizabeth pushing her way through the pub.

"Will!" called Elizabeth again. She ran up to the men who now stood glaring at Jack the whole time Elizabeth said, "Will Cassandra is gone."

"What?" asked Will in disbief. Jack groanded as if he was having a bad dream. "I went to bring her some dinner and her room was empty."

"Are you sure?" asked Jack with a slimmer of hope that it was a dream.

"Yes I went through the whole ship twice, I even checked her favorite places more. When I looked in her room again the pants and shirt she had put on to sneek onto the Pearl were gone, and the dress she had been wearing was tossed on her bed."

"Damn, so she's somewhere on this drunken island with nothing to protect her but a discise."

"Thanks to your doings Jack." Said Elizabeth.

"Let's go find her then." Said Jack.

"You've done enough already." Said Will angrily, "Just stay her or back to the ship by some mirical she may go back."

---

"Ahoy matey! This ship be goin' ter Port Royal?" Cassandra asked the man at the end of the gangplank.

"You be out of ye mind? Couldn't land near that British port if all the sea gods helped us." Cassandra's heart sunk the last two ships laughed to hard for her to do anything but walk away this ship was her last hope. Short of going back to the Pearl which Cassandra had promised herself she wouldn't do.

"But we be going ter an island that is a bit of a boat ride ter Port Royal. I can go ask the captain if ye can come along. What be your name?"

"Caleb, sir." Said Cassandra with a light of hope growing in her. If she could just make it back to Port Royal then she would be able to try and forget about the Pearl and Jack.


	8. When We Get To A Civilized Port

Cassandra

Well here it is another chapie! I am sorry for such a delay in the posting of the chapters trying to make up for not posting as many chapters and post a couple of them at once that way there is more to read. Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the rest I hope you enjoy!

---

REVIEW

"But we be going ter an island that is a bit of a boat ride ter Port Royal. I can go ask the captain if ye can come along. What be your name?"

"Caleb, sir." Said Cassandra with a light of hope growing in her. If she could just make it back to Port Royal then she would be able to try and forget about the Pearl and Jack.

---

A few moments later the man returned. "The captain wants ter know yer talents." Cassandra allowed herself a grin.

"Well sir I be good with ties and knots, with four older sisters I know a fair bit of sewing. With me dad wanten me ter be a learn' ma I know a might about medicine. And me ma' god rest 'er, taught me some reading and writing." The man shook his head, "Oh 'n I used ter be our cooks favorite kid so I be knowin' a fair amount of cook'n."

"Alright, alright." The man left again. This time he returned and another man came with him. The new arrival looked Cassandra up and down, "I don't think our captain wants any new hands on board."

"And you are?" Cassandra asked a little ruffled at the way she was being treated.

"I be just a lowly crew men."

"All right all right no need ter get so offensive." Said Cassandra. "Well like we say there ain't no room on this vessel for the likes of you."

They started up the gangplank Cassandra turned and started to walk away and Cassandra called over her shoulder, "It's there isn't any not ain't no. I would think a captain could speak better not that your pirate talk isn't effective."

Cassandra took two steps before the man yelled, "Wait!"

"Yes, captain?" Cassandra asked turning around.

"How did you know?"

"Well you don't carry yourself like a lowly see man, another lowly crew man wouldn't normally be at the ship he'd be out drinkin' or wouldn't be interested in me. Another ting is your pirate speech for lack of a better word stinks."

"Answer this question correctly and you may be let on."

"Alright."

"What drew such a smart and gentle soul to the harsh life of a pirate?"

"The freedom."

"Welcome aboard the Destroyer, Miss?"

"Mr." corrected Cassandra.

"I know two things that would disprove you." He said.

Cassandra blushed a little; "Oh." was all she managed.

A voice called from the ship, "Ready to make way captain!"

"Good I shall be with you in a few moments!"

"See you have a beautiful English accent." Cassandra said with a smile taking off her hat.

"Cass! Me little swan! There you be!" Cassandra turned to see Jack, a very drunk Jack. She cringed that he recognized her so easily.

He was stumbling along and seemed like he could pass out at any second. Cassandra turned back to the captain and he was frowning, "Do you know him?"

Cassandra took a deep sigh, "Sadly yes."

"Cass! Come on we'll be sail'n off in a few hours!" yelled Jack, "Are you coming?"

Cassandra chewed her bottom lip, "Miss we are leaving and would be glad of your company." Said the captain of the Destroyer.

"Cass come on!" yelled Jack staggering closer to Cassandra. Cassandra looked from Jack to the captain and back to Jack trying to think.

---

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I suppose but that hurt like hell though." Said Charles (captain of the Destroyer) holding a cloth to his nose.

"It should be alright just a bit of a nose bleed." Said Cassandra. She turned to Jack and slap a cold cloth to his forehead.

"Oww watch what you're doing I drank one to many pints last night."

"That lip may need stitches." Said Cassandra leaving the two men with Elizabeth.

"She's quiet annoyed with you, you know that don't you Jack?" "What did I do?"

"Well you tried to strut over but tripped many times. We got into a fistfight, and then you passed out. Cassandra yelled at me a lot for hitting you. Miss Turner sat next to you a moment later you sat up and threw up on her, and then you passed out. And here we are." Jack groaned.

"Well you are taking it better that Mr. Turner, if looks could kill you wouldn't be around mate." Said Charles. "Will knows?" asked Jack pitifully.

"Yes." Said Elizabeth.

"But he won't do anything you may add it to your thing to that Miss Turner for."

"What?"

"Oh asked Will how he got his black eye." Said Elizabeth. Jack gave her a questioning look.

"All I shall say is Cassandra was not too pleased with him." Said Elizabeth leaving Jack and Charles alone.

"As Mrs. Turner said it is not my place to tell you. If you want to know ask Miss Turner."

Cassandra walked past them to go to the kitchen, Charles walked up to her, "Miss Turner I apologize for any trouble or damage I caused last night." Said Charles kissing Cassandra's hand.

"It I all right I don't blame you." Cassandra said glaring at Jack.

"Well I am sorry never the less. Good day to you I must be off to my ship." Said Charles.

"Have a safe voyage sir." Cassandra said as he walked down the gangplank.

Cassandra walked away and Jack called, "Cass! Wait I'm sorry…" Cassandra turned to him and said "Mr. Sparrow for the remander of my time on this ship you shall address me as Miss Turner. And I shall be out of your way as soon as we come to a civilized port." with that Cassandra turned and left Jack alone with his thoughts.


	9. Kidnapped

Cassandra

Hey here you go next chapter please review I'd really appreciate it. Here it is without further delay the next part!

REVIEW:

Cassandra walked away and Jack called, "Cass! Wait I'm sorry…" Cassandra turned to him and said "Mr. Sparrow for the remainder of my time on this ship you shall address me as Miss Turner. And I shall be out of your way as soon as we come to a civilized port." with that Cassandra turned and left Jack alone with his thoughts.

---

Jack started to walk to his cabin trying to remember last night and he bumped into Will.

"Oh sorry." Said Jack absently.

"No problem." Said Will.

"Oh Will good! Oi, what happened to your eye?"

"Cassandra's fist is what happened." Said Will.

"Well can you tell me what happened last night?" asked Jack.

"Cass should probably tell you not me."

"Will please just tell me I screwed up really bad and Cass hates me and I need to know why. Please Will." Said Jack desperately.

Will was taken back he could not remember the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow saying please much less it twice in one breath. "Alright." Said Will.

"Thank-you Will." Said Jack.

"Well when I got there a guy was trying to push you into the ocean and Cass was biting the man's ear." Jack snickered.

"The man didn't think it was so funny. When she say the man pushing you she done on him knocking both of them into the ocean."

"But that doesn't say why she hit you or is so mad at me." Said Jack confused.

"Then let me finish. You got up and was staggering around saying Cass's kisses were like honey."

Jack flinched under Will's gaze. "I got mad and started swinging at you. Cass was out of the ocean and punched me in the eye. When Cass set you down on a rock you almost passed out again. I don't know how much after that but Charles said something about it not being right for a man to throw up on a lady." Said Will. Jack groaned, "but that can't be all she's to mad for it to be just that." Jack insisted.

"Maybe but just avoid her for a few days and let her cool down a little." Said Will.

"But I…"

"Just give her room to breath and it'll blow over in a couple of days." Said Will.

-Three Days Later

"Hello Cassandra." Said Jack.

"Hello Mr. Sparrow. I believed that we agreed that sticking to formalities would be best for the remainder of the voyage." Cassandra said lightly.

Jack growled he had finally had enough. Jack grabbed Cassandra's arm and started dragging her to his cabin. He threw her down and locked the door. "Now tell me what the bloody 'ell is your problem!" yelled Jack.

"Well I should ask you…"

"No! Just tell me what the bloody problem is!" yelled Jack. Cassandra couldn't believe that he didn't know what he had done. She stared at Jack in disbelief. "Well?" asked Jack sounding just as annoyed as before.

"Well what?" Cassandra asked. Cassandra was being her stubborn smart mouth self.

"Well I'll ask ye once and only once more why the bloody 'ell are you so mad with me?"

"Why the bloody hell are you so ignorant?" she yelled stomping a foot down. Jack stared at her for a moment like a fish out of water.

"I want to know what I did!" yelled Jack whining and jumping up and down. Cassandra would have laughed if the situation were otherwise.

"If you don't know then I shouldn't tell you!" Cassandra said turning her back to Jack.

"I don't have to deal with this!" yelled Jack unlocking the cabin door and storming out onto the deck.

Cassandra turned and went stomping onto the deck after him, "Jack Sparrow you come back here right this instance!" she screamed after Jack.

"Leave me the bloody 'ell alone!" yelled Jack over his shoulder.

"You come here and stop walking away like a child!" Cassandra yelled. Jack turned around and Cassandra wasn't sure if it was because there was no more room or because he decided to listen to her. Cassandra and Jack were too busy but they had quite a crowd that consisted of most of the crew and Elizabeth. Elizabeth saw them yelling at each other and went to go get Will.

"Fine I've turned around now what the bloody hell is wrong?"

"The bloody problem," she yelled taking on a pirate accent, "is you!" Something slammed into the ship and Cassandra fell on Jack. Jack got up and lightly tossed her to the side.

"Who the bloody 'ell keeps blowing holes in me ship!" yelled Jack stomping away yelling orders to the crew. Elizabeth ran to Cassandra and handed her a sword. "Why is this any different than when Jean-Luc fired?"

"Jean-Luc only fired a few times around us. These men are shooting at us."

"And they are about to board us." She added turning to face the up coming foes. The first wave was easily met and you didn't do much fighting then the second wave hit and Cassandra was knee deep in pirates. She was having trouble with a particularly large man with multiple ear and facial piercing but a 'student' of hers made quick work of him.

Cassandra fought on occasionally seeing Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, and they were all fine. After sometime a man came up behind Cassandra and hit her on the side of her face, and she dropped her sword. The man threw Cassandra over his shoulder and started running to the other ship. In the blur of bodies on the ship one face stood out, Jack's.

Cassandra took a deep breath and with all of her strength and consciousness she had left Cassandra yelled, "Jack!" Jack turned and saw her being carried away he had a look of pure terror on his face. Cassandra couldn't hold on to her consciousness any more and slipped into darkness.


	10. JeanLuc

Cassandra

Well here it is another chapie! I am sorry for such a delay in the posting of the chapters trying to make up for not posting as many chapters and post a couple of them at once that way there is more to read. Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the rest I hope you enjoy!

---

REVIEW

Cassandra took a deep breath and with all of her strength and consciousness she had left Cassandra yelled, "Jack!" Jack turned and saw her being carried away he had a look of pure terror on his face. Cassandra couldn't hold on to her consciousness any more and slipped into darkness.

---

Cassandra started coming too and heard a rough voice say, "Let the captain know she's coming too he'll want to question her."

"Where the hell am I?" She asked a very dirty man pacing in front of her.

"Don't worry little sparrow." Said the man.

"Don't worry your pretty little girl head about it." Said the second man.

"I'm not the sparrow that you need to worry about." Said Cassandra following the pacing man.

There was a bang o the door and a voice yelling, "The captain wants to see her now!" The man who called Cassandra a sparrow picked her up and put Cassandra over his shoulder and carried her onto the deck. Cassandra was roughly pushed into another cabin.

"Goodness people need to learn common courtesy around this damned ship." Muttered Cassandra. She stood up and began to dust herself off.

"Shame, shame mademoiselle we shall have to teach you some manners." Said a man turning in the chair at the desk. "Jean-Luc?" Cassandra asked in disbelief.

"Oui, mademoiselle or should I say Madam from my contacts you and the Sparrow have gotten close, have you not?" asked the French captain.

"But why?" she asked in confusion.

"Because my little swan I want power and someone offered it to me I took it." Cassandra shivered at Jean-Luc calling her a swan it was nothing like Jack calling her one.

"So basically you are a crazy pirate that is on a war path?" Cassandra asked Jean-Luc looking him in the eye.

"No, no madam just to smart for you to understand." Said the Jean-Luc as if he were talking to a child.

"Ok so that's a yes. And stop calling me madam I'm not married." Said Cassandra.

"To sad for you then to never now the love marriage can bring."

"I suppose then we are in the same boat in that situation." Cassandra said watching him pace across the cabin.

"Oh?" he asked with raised brows.

"No woman in her right mind would marry you." Stated Cassandra.

"Shows how much you know. I had a wife once and even a little girl, she'd be a little younger than you." Said Jean-Luc with a blank face.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper.

"Pirates did. Marie went quickly but little Anne did not those men took her when she was just a child. I was gone on a merchant ship."

"Anne could still be alive." Cassandra said in a whisper looking down.

"Most would ask who it was. And she was only three there is no way she would have lived this long with a band of pirates." Said Jean-Luc with spite. "Well now that you brought it up who was it? And how could you become something that caused you so much pain and horror?" she asked finally looking at Jean-Luc.

"Do not worry about that right now my little sparrow." Said Jean-Luc.

There was a knock on the door, "What?"

"Monsieur there is a ship fast approaching starboard bow." Cassandra started smiling.

"Well this puts a damper on tea now doesn't it?" Cassandra asked with a small grin.

"Lock her in the secret paneling!"

"Goodness sake pick a place and leave me there." Cassandra said being dragged across the ship.

Some of the men were calling out in French, "English navy." The man pushing her stopped in front of smooth paneling. He flipped a small panel that led to a small dark room. The man bound Cassandra's arms and feet then put a gag in her mouth. He finally shut the panel leaving Cassandra in the dark.

A few minutes later Cassandra heard a man yell, "Prepare to be boarded!"

then she heard Jean-Luc reply, "Aye you may board we have nothing to hide."

After what seemed to be forever Cassandra heard a familiar voice say, "Don't seem to have any contraband here." 'They can't leave without me.' Cassandra thought. Cassandra started bouncing up and down on her butt.

"What was that?" asked the familiar voice.

"Rats." Cassandra heard Jean-Luc reply. 'Rats my behind' Thought Cassandra. Cassandra crawled to the panel wall and banged her shoulder against it. A voice told Jean-Luc to step aside and he had no choice but to comply.

"Let's see how big the rats are." Said an unfamiliar voice.

The familiar voice called, "Bang again if you are a human." Cassandra hit the wall.

"Bang once if you are true to the king of England." Cassandra banged her head against the wall.

"One bang if you are male, two if you are female." Cassandra banged her head twice beginning to get a large headache.

"Open it." Ordered the familiar voice, nothing happened.

"My captain gave you an order." Growled a man. Cassandra closed her eyes against the light that flooded in.

However she opened them when she heard the familiar voice say, "Cassandra?" The familiar man quickly took out her gag, "Hello James. I would love it dearly if you'd untie me." She said trying to smile.

"Cassandra?" he asked in disbelief.

"What happened?" he asked not moving.

"I would truly love to tell you but this rope on my wrist and ankles are causing quite a lot of pain." Said Cassandra shifting her weight.

"Oh of course." Said James untying her and helping her up.

"Thank-you so much James I owe you and your brave men my life." She said with a small smile. James looked away and started blushing, "Just doing my job. Let's get you to my ship shall we?" he asked finally looking at Cassandra.

"Gladly then I can tell you what has happened." Said Cassandra walking up the stairs leading to the deck.

"What are you going to do with them?" Cassandra asked James once they got onto the ship.

"Lock them up and blow up their ship." Answered James putting Cassandra's hand in the crook of his arm. He opened the door to his cabin and once he had shut the door behind him he asked, "So what happened?"

Cassandra thought a moment thinking of what you could say that would not get Will or Jack in trouble.

"I was visiting my brother and sister-in-law. Well you know that don't you?" Cassandra asked James, who nodded.

"Well I went to the shore to watch the sunset and it is very beautiful. Someone put a bag over my head and everything went dark." She paused a moment for effect, "Oh dear would you know what happened to Will?"

"I'm afraid not. We went to the shop and the doors were locked and the lights were out." Said James with a frown.

"Oh dear he must have left to find me. He'll probably be back once we arrive back home. I suppose that if he is not there then I can keep an eye on the shop for him."

"Shouldn't you go home?" asked James.

"My mother and step-father need a bit of time to themselves. And I wanted to leave them alone for a time so they can have some peace." Said Cassandra.

"Do you think that wise?"

"Oh James you worry too much for my concern I don't deserve it." Cassandra said with a little blush.

"Sometimes I don't think I worry enough." Said James sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Well I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble. How long until we reach Port Royal?" she asked.

"A few days, a week or two at the most if we run into bad weather." Said James.

---

"If she has so much as hair out of place I'll take that French man by the throat and throttle him!" yelled Jack kicking the ship.

"She'll be fine Jack try not to worry." Said Elizabeth.

"Cassandra by herself on a pirate ship?" exclaimed Jack and Will at the same time.

"Think of how she's handled herself so far." Said Elizabeth.

"True."

"Good point."

"Captain there is something floating right to us!" called the man in the crow's nest.

"Where?" asked Jack.

"Dead ahead captain!" yelled the man. Jack ran to the front of the Pearl and pulled out his telescope.

"Will!" Will stood next to Jack and as the mist parted it revealed bits and pieces of burning wood.

Elizabeth joined them and saw what they were staring at and whispered, "She wasn't on." Jack's body went slack after a small ray of hope left him.

"What if she was on?" asked Jack with a small voice.

"Think of it logically." Said Elizabeth looking from Will to Jack. Both men had given up and were only half listening to Elizabeth.

"Another ship had to have done it. If it was more pirates they would have boarded the ship find her, grant it she'd still be in danger but she'd be alive. And if it were the navy they would have boarded to check for contraband."

Jack and Will thought on it for a little bit and were slightly heartened by this thought.


	11. A Wedding Well Sort Of

Cassandra

Well here it is another chapter! I am SOOOOOO sorry about taking so long to post I am usually much better with the time between posting chapters.

I hope that you guys out there like and leave a review once again sorry for the delay! This is the last chapter of the story I hope that you all enjoyed it and please leave a review whether you liked the story or not so on and so forth well her it is!

---

REVIEW

"Another ship had to have done it. If it was more pirates they would have boarded the ship find her, grant it she'd still be in danger but she'd be alive. And if it were the navy they would have boarded to check for contraband."

Jack and Will thought on it for a little bit and were slightly heartened by this thought.

---

Five days later James was standing with Cassandra in front of Will's blacksmith shop. "I hope this doesn't sound intruding but I don't think it wise for you to stay here alone."

"Your concern is well placed but a little to great." Cassandra said with a gentle smile.

"Will you marry me?" Cassandra stared at James for a moment and said…

Two weeks later Cassandra is running the blacksmith shop and there is still no word from Will or Elizabeth.

"She's not in Tortuga." Said Jack coming back onto the Pearl.

"Elizabeth and I had better get back to Port Royal. Cassandra could be back there if she was picked up by the Royal Navy." Said Will.

"Then do ya think you could tell me once ye find out?" asked Jack. "Of course we will." Said Elizabeth patting Jack's arm.

"Alright we'd best be gettin you two home." Said Jack with that Jack went to take the wheel.

"The last time I saw Jack so depressed there wasn't any more rum left on the Pearl." Said Elizabeth.

"He is depressed isn't he?" asked Will.

"Well hopefully Cassandra is home." Said Elizabeth with a sigh.

"Hopefully." Said Will watching Jack.

- Few Days Later

"Oh Cassandra I'm so glad you are alright." Said Elizabeth hugging Cassandra.

"You had us all worried, especially Jack." Said Will.

"Oh that's new a pirate that cares for someone else." Said Cassandra.

" Be nice Cassandra he was two seconds way from ripping the Caribbean up looking for you." Said Elizabeth.

"He wants to know how you are." Said Will.

"Well you can give him this said Cassandra handing a card to Will.

"A wedding invitation?" exclaimed Will.

"What?" asked Elizabeth in shock taking the card from Will.

"James proposed to me and I told him yes." Cassandra said calmly

"When?" asked Elizabeth in disbelief.

"Five days ago. But the wedding is in three weeks."

"WHAT !" yelled Will and Elizabeth at the same time.

"The wedding is in three weeks, and Elizabeth you are my maid of honor." Said Cassandra nonchalantly.

"Elizabeth you deal with this. I can't deal with this right now and I have to take this to Jack." Said Will walking out of the shop.

--------------------------------------

"WHAT ?" yelled Jack throwing the card down, "She puts us through all that bloody 'ell and now she's getting married!"

"Calm down Jack."

"I will NOT calm down! I am going to go and beat some bloody sense into her head!" yelled Jack stomping to the ship's steering wheel.

"How?" asked Will. Jack turned to Will, "I don't know but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow I'll think of something." Said Jack with one of his famous grins.

Jack started towards the wheel again, "She's not gold Jack you can't just take her." Said Will.

"Why not?"

"Jack she's a human being besides whatever you said really got her mad." Said Will.

Jack sighed and sat down next to a rum barrel, "Yoho yoho a pirates life for me." Moaned Jack.

The next three weeks flew by and Elizabeth and Cassandra are waiting for the wedding procession to start. "Jack is really sorry, you know that right?" asked Elizabeth. "I guess but he hasn't shown himself for the last three weeks." Said Cassandra. "Well he's not exactly wanted here." Said Elizabeth. "It didn't stop him before." "Cassandra give Jack a break whatever happened let it go before you do something you _will _regret Jack really cares about you." Before Cassandra had a chance to say something the music played.

In the courtyard where Norrington was promoted, during the ceremony.

"If there are no objections then…" the preacher stopped when something white and liquidy fell onto his baldhead. Cassandra put her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh when she realized it was dropping from a parrot sitting on the archway.

Someone sounding a lot like Will called, "Sounds like the bird objects!" Which caused a ripple of laughter through the guest.

Cassandra looked at the bird and handed her bouquet to James saying, "Hold this." Cassandra grabbed her dress and ran out to the balcony. In the distance there was a ship Cassandra smiled. James came to the balcony followed by several guest. Cassandra stripped down to her undergarments (which still covers most her body). Cassandra took off her veil and tossed it on her pile of dress, several women had 'fainted'.

Cassandra shyly walked up to James and placed the ring in his hand, "I'm sorry."

Then Cassandra walked to the edge of he balcony and waved good-bye, "Good-bye dear friends I am off to start my new days as a pirate." Cassandra said with a bow and Cassandra jumped off into the ocean. Cassandra swam to the Pearl and was pulled aboard and handed a blanket.

"Jack Sparrow." Said Cassandra nodding to the man who walked up to you.

" _Captain _Jack Sparrow." He said with one of his grins.

"As you wish Captain." Laughed Cassandra.

"Come on." Jack took her hand and led Cassandra led her to the wheel. He started teaching Cassandra how to steer.

Cassandra started singing, "Danananana…"

"And really bad eggs." finished Jack smiling.


End file.
